


Private Lessons

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Teaching, lesbian fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternately: In which Shura teaches Shiemi how to flirt with boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> ((By the way there’s implied sex. Shiemi/Izumo. And others.  
> See if you can guess what the others are? Some or obvious.))

“U-um Miss Kirigakure?”

Shura glanced up from what would probably pass as her desk (something wooden with papers and empty beer cans and an idle poppy flower strewn across it). Standing in the doorway was Shiemi Moriyama, a fidgeting cute blushing mess. Shura rested her chin on her hand.

“Hey Moriyama what brings ya ‘ere?” Shura drawled, picking up the poppy and twirling it idly.

“Um… I need your help,”Shiemi replied shyly, staying in the doorway.

“With what?” Shura asked.

“Um… there’s a person I want to…er, impress,” Shiemi explained vaguely, emphasizing the word ‘impress’ specially. 

“Impress like how?” Shura grinned inwardly. She had a pretty good idea what Shiemi wanted but it was really fun to watch the girl squirm.

“Like… like kissing and stuff. You’re good at that. Uh, right? I MEAN I DON’T WANT TO ASSUME ANYTHING UM-“

“It’s fine,” Shura smirked, waving Shiemi off. “Shit yer cute, guys dig that. No one ever taught ya ta flirt though?”

 

“N-no,” Shiemi shook her head. “I don’t know anything about that-“

“Well ya came to the right place,” Shura was up rather quickly and walked over to Shiemi, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “By the time I’m done with ya you’ll have the lucky guy a puddle of goo in yer lap, if that’s what ya want. Is that what ya want?”

“…Yes. Yes that is,” Shiemi nodded after a moment, her face turning a red that rivaled Shura’s hair.

“Well first of all ya gotta play up yer assets,” Shura started, poking one of Shiemi’s breasts with a finger rather harshly. The girl squeaked and whined. “That kimono shit ya wear all the time ain’ gonna cut it too, ya need ta make ‘em want it. Ya know? Show some off. Show lots off actually. An’ let ‘em move, don’ bind them up. Free boobs ‘ll bring the men runnin’. Understand?”

“Um… yeah?” Shiemi looked rather unsure of Shura’s advice. Shura shrugged and gave the girl another look-over.

“Good. Next ya gotta wear somethin’ on yer lips. They’re nice, but some gloss will really make ‘em stick out. Somethin’ sweet too, so when he kisses ya he’ll come back fer more,” Shura advised. “Ya got anything?”

“Um… I got some chocolate lip gloss at home?” Shiemi shifted in place.

“Perfect.” Shura nodded, pleased. “Now the next thing we gotta fix is her walkin’”

“…Huh?”

“When ya walk ya gotta kinda walk back and forth, ya know? Swing yer hips. Yer got nice hips, good fer grabbin’ ya know? So emphasise ‘em! Swing those suckers back n’ forth when ya walk, like when ya step forward do it with one hip and then shift yer weight to the other hip- c’mon, try it,” Shura prompted. Shiemi awkwardly tried, stumbling. Luckily she was wearing a proper school uniform, which allowed for her to move her legs more easily. Shura caught Shiemi and sighed.

“Nope, like this,” Shura demonstrated, taking several confident strides forward and putting her hands on her hips to emphasize their movement. Shiemi huffed determinedly and put her hands on her hips, trying to mimic Shura’s movements. She looked a bit too enthusiastic and it came off rather cute as opposed to sexy. Shura chuckled a bit.

“Okay tone it down just a bit. Try ta make yer skirt just barely sway,” Shura instructed Shiemi seriously. Shiemi nodded, equally as serious.

After several tries, Shiemi got it. Shura grinned proudly at her pupil and dragged her over to a bench. By this time they were outside, and the campus was fairly empty. Shura sat down and crossed her legs. Shiemi sat down and kept her knees together politely. Shura stared at her, and then shook her head.

“Cross’em too,” 

“Mother says that’s bad for your circulation-“

“How often does your mom get laid?” Shura demanded. Shiemi looked rather disgusted. “Yeah that’s what I thought. Cross ‘em.”

Shiemi crossed her legs carefully and tugged at her skirt, which fell a bit to reveal more thigh than usual.

“Nope, keep it. That’s the point.” Shura explained.

“Ooh.” Shiemi nodded, understanding.

“And ya brace yer arms on yer leg so that yer leanin’ forward, like this, “Shura demonstrated, letting her breasts flop out slightly. “See, it pushes those boobs o’ yers forward.” Shiemi nodded, imitating Shura’s posture. “An’ then, ya just talk at ‘em!”

“…About what?” Shiemi asked desperately.

“Hm… well ya know the actual content of what yer talkin’ about ‘ll probably go over the guy’s head if yer doin’ it right,” Shura remarked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “But if ya go on ‘n on about yer garden or somethin’ like that yer gonna bore yer prey ta death,”

“O-oh,” Shiemi nodded, her face flushing.

“But if they start lookin’ flustered ya gotta ask ‘em all coy like ‘Is something wrong?’ cuz that just ratchets up the pressure, ya know? And then when they can’t take it anymore ya kiss ‘em. Ya know how ta do that?”

Shiemi nodded again. Shura nodded back. She then got a sly look on her face again.

“So, ya gonna tell me who the lucky boy is?” she asked smoothly.

“U-uh I should really go now!” Shiemi squeaked. Shura quirked a brow and crossed her arms.

“Ya really think I’m lettin’ ya go that easily-“

“I’ll tell you if it works!” Shiemi cut Shura off. “Uh, okay?”

“…” Shura still looked skeptical. “Whaddaya mean ‘if’. With my trainin’ yer gonna seduce half o’ the population of Japan, ya hear me?”

“B-but I don’t want to seduce half of Japan just one person-“

“Then go git him!” Shura snapped, gesturing for Shiemi to go run off vigorously Shiemi nodded and (awkwardly) ran off. 

Shura sighed. She hated waiting.

————————————————————//————————————————————————

“Is that… lip gloss?” Izumo wondered, watching her classmate carefully. They both sat on a bench outside a tea-shop, sipping on bubble teas.

“Mm!” Shiemi nodded, sipping on her tea with a pleased hum. Izumo looked away quickly. That girl was stupidly cute. Not that she’d ever admit that or anything.

“Are you trying to impress someone?” Izumo asked, trying to keep her tone cool and disinterested.

“Y-yeah,” Shiemi nodded. Izumo felt her spirits sink ever so slightly. Was it Rin? Or maybe their teacher Yukio?

“Hm.” Izumo sipped on her tea. It was too sweet for her tastes, but she liked coconut so Izumo tried to ignore it as she chewed on a tapioca ball. The next time she glanced at Shiemi she’d crossed her legs. It wasn’t like her ankles were crossed or she was making a figure four with her legs, no, her thighs were crossed, forcing her skirt to bunch up and expose more creamy leg than was necessary. Izumo scowled, feeling her face heat up. Damn Shiemi! How could she do this! In public nonetheless? It was downright embarrassing and if Izumo actually blushed she would just melt into a puddle and die.

“Um… is something wrong?” Shiemi asked Izumo, giving her a side-long glance that looked less innocent than it should have. 

“No! What gave you that impression!” Izumo demanded.

“Well, your face is red,” Shiemi mumbled, shifting. “Ow…”

“…What.” Izumo frowned, glaring at her classmate. If she’d done something stupid (like twist her ankle) Izumo would have to carry her home… not that that would be too terrible but-

“Oh it just hurts sitting like this,” Shiemi muttered. Izumo blinked.

“Well then don’t sit like that dummy,” She retorted. “Boys keep staring at you as they pass too. It’s annoying.” 

Shiemi nodded meekly and put her legs back where they belonged, tugging on her skirt to cover them. Izumo almost instantly felt a pang of regret. Why was she so stupid?? She sighed and finished her tea. 

“Um… would you like me to throw your cup away?” Shiemi offered shyly. 

“Sure.” Izumo nodded without thinking, holding out her empty cup. Shiemi took it and stood, walking over to the garbage can. Izumo stared after Shiemi, watching as her hips swished and swayed. Did she always walk like that? It looked really nice from behind…

NOPE. Izumo slapped her cheeks trying to force the borderline perverted thoughts invading her head. When she looked up Shiemi was standing in front of her, looking worried. Oh shit. No no no now she had to explain herself of god Izumo felt like curling up in a ball and dying of embarrassment. 

“What’s wrong?” Shiemi asked.

“N-NOTHING.” Izumo blurted.

“Oh. Okay.” Shimi sipped her tea. “It’s just you were slapping yourself and-“

“I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.” Izumo shook her head violently.

“Oh. Alright.” Shiemi sat down next to Izumo (too close waay too close). After a minute or two of silence, Shiemi shifted. “Um… Kamiki?”

“What.” Izumo muttered, turning. Shiemi leaned over and kissed her, right on the lips.

Izumo froze and stayed frozen for a few minutes before she pulled away. Shiemi’s face looked like it was about to fall when Izumo leaned in and kissed her back, feeling Shiemi’s lip gloss pull their lips together for a millisecond, almost like glue. It was like a sign from the universe that Izumo should keep kissing Shiemi or something.

Shiemi certainly picked up on the universe’s pushing, since she leaned in and kissed Izumo again, scooting closer. Izumo surprisingly let her even though the kisses were small and a bit awkward and they broke apart often and kept silent except for a giggle when Izumo kissed the corner of Shiemi’s mouth (what the hell was she ticklish there or something) that made the whole experience weirdly endearing. Unfortunately everything- Shiemi’s giggles, the soft feeling of her lips pressing against various points of Izumo’s mouth, the earthy smell coming off of her, the way her legs shifted and rubbed together on occasion, all of it made Izumo’s stomach and chest feel light and giddy and it made her head spin. So Izumo did the only thing she could think of (aside from running away)- she grabbed Shiemi by her arms and kissed her, a full on open mouthed kiss the kind that sprang out of romance novels and crappy western movies. Shiemi leaned in and kissed back too, curling her hands around Izumo’s forearms and closing her eyes. After a moment or two Shiemi froze.

“What.” Izumo mumbled, rather irritated the girl had stopped.

“We’re in public,” Sheimi mumbled. Izumo froze as well. Shit…

“We should stop,” she muttered with a touch of reluctance.

“…Continue elsewhere?” Shiemi offered softly in a tone that brought a shot of something warm to the base of Izumo’s spine.

“Mm.” Izumo nodded.

————————————————————//————————————————————————

“Tell me, scaredy-cat four eyes. Didja git laid last night?” Shura purred, walking along side a rather disgruntled looking Yukio. The exorcist tensed almost instantly and there was a ‘how did she fucking know’ look that crossed his face before he managed to smooth it out and shake his head. “I think yer lyin’~”

“Why would I even engage in such activity with… anyone?” Yukio demanded crossly. He didn’t look like he’d slept very well the previous night- in fact his hair was still sort of messy as if he’d rushed out the door of his dorm without running a comb through it. If it wasn’t for the fact that he smelled like smoke and mint as opposed to dirt and green things like Shiemi did Shura would have honestly thought Shiemi rode Yukio’s dick all night long. 

“Well yer were engagin’ it with someone,” Shura remarked lazily (not that she particularly cared). “Just not Shiemi. ‘Kay looks like I gotta talk ta yer brother.”

“What.” Yukio sounded surprised and… pissed? Interesting… Shura smirked. 

“Yep. Looks like while yer were off ‘engagin’ with whoever the fuck yer were engagin’ last night someone got lucky~” the exorcist chortled meanly and skipped off in search of the elder Okumura, leaving a steaming and pissed off Yukio in her wake.

Rin wasn’t particularly difficult to find after Yukio- the boy had a set of spots he liked to laze in before class and sure as the beer bottles in Shura’s fridge she found Rin in one of them, laying on his back on the roof of a building. Shura jumped over and stood over Rin, smirking widely.

“So, how was last night?” she asked knowingly.

“Awesome.” Rin replied after a moment, closing his eyes pleasantly. He then froze. “Wait, how did you-“

“I know everythin’,” Shura shrugged. Rin narrowed his eyes.

“You probably set us up,” Rin muttered. “I knew it was suspicious for Shima to do all the work.”

“Yeah-wait what.” Shura frowned. “Shima didn’ have anythin’ ta do with-“

“What do you mean Shima didn’t have anything to do with it, he bought us the lube-” Rin froze mid sentence. Shura stared at him. Rin stared back.

“Ya know what? I don’ wanna know.” Shura shook her head, jumping to leave Rin alone on his roof.

This left one question: who was Shiemi trying to seduce? 

Irritated, Shura went off prowling in search of the blonde. It was just before class for the normal kids would start anyways, so Shura figured she’d have to give the Moriyama shop a little visit. Her thoughts were jarred by the insistent tug of none other than Izumo Kamiki, who’s sour face looked more irritated than usual. 

“What is-“

“Did you tell Shiemi to do that…stuff?” Kamiki asked in hurried, hushed tones pulling Shura out of the main stream of traffic in the hall.

“…Yeah?” Shura replied slowly. And then all the pieces clicked together. “Oh. You’re the one she wanted to seduce-“

“She didn’t have to go all over the top though!” Izumo grated out her face flushing a bright red, almost like Shiemi’s. 

“Ah, but did it work-“

“None of your business.” Izumo muttered glancing to the side. Shura smirked a bit.

“No wonder she got so desperate you’re more tsundere than Yukio ‘n I didn’ think that was possible,” Shura drawled, shrugging. “Yer two should probably invest in a strap-on-“

“I’M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS.” Izumo announced sternly, stomping off in a huff. Shura chuckled and walked off


End file.
